1. Technical Field
This invention relates to disk drive technology. More particularly, this invention relates to a very high-speed disk drive system with immediate fetching, internal data stripping and plurality of heads for every surface, improved command interface and improved reliability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hard disk drive is invented to serve as the high-capacity, high-speed, random-access secondary memory for computer systems. A computer system or any other type of host to a hard disk drive uses the same to store and retrieve chunks of data usually related to as ‘sectors’. Sectors (usually the size of 512 bytes) are (by the data block definition) also the smallest addressable physical data unit of a hard disk drive. Furthermore, unlike the primary memory, a hard disk drive usually requires a substantial preparation (access) time before it is ready to actually read or record the data.
Hard disk drives are currently used to store operating systems, documents and other files, video and audio data—all large content that needs to be saved after the system is turned off or otherwise looses power. It is also used as the most optimal and inexpensive system for storing large amounts of data and achieving acceptable performance.